Feed mechanisms are used by harvesting machines to convey and feed crops into the harvesting machine once the crops have been severed from the ground or other growing medium. Feed mechanisms vary in configuration depending upon the type of crop being harvested. For example, in combines, the feed mechanism typically includes a continuous chain or belt which is rotatably driven to carry corn, beans or other crops from the header into the threshing device of the combine.
During the intake of the crops into the harvesting machine, the crops frequently jam and prevent further intake of the crops. To dislodge the crops, harvesting machine feed mechanisms typically include a feeder reverser which drives the feed mechanism in a reverse direction. However, once the crops are dislodged, the feed mechanism must once again be driven in the forward direction to continue the intake of crops. As a result, the feeder reverser must be selectively engaged and disengaged with the feed mechanism to allow the feed mechanism to be driven in both the reverse direction and the forward crop intaking direction. This requirement is typically met by using a separate clutch which selectively engages and disengages the feeder reverser. Unfortunately, the separate clutch occupies precious space and increases the complexity and the cost of the harvesting machine.